Started from the Bottom Now We're Here
by player4121
Summary: Caleb and Catherine Holt have just recently found out, that they weren't capable of having a child so they decide to adopt a child. Once they adot the child they start to realize they have marriage troubles and file for a divorce. Caleb and Catherine then come to a reconcilation by folling the challenges of Calebs father's book.


**Started from the Bottom Now We're Here**

It was two years ago today, when frustration and confusion struck the Holt household. The week had started off as a tragic one. It all started when Catherine and Caleb found out the depressing news. They had been wishing for a baby but Catherine was not capable of having a child. After, finding out this depressing news, Caleb and Catherine decided to adopt a child.

"I can remember it just as if it were yesterday. I could have sworn it was the end!" stated Caleb.

"Yeah me too." replied Catherine.

Caleb and Catherine had been searching for an orphanage in which they could adopt their first child. After days of search, they finally found an orphanage in West Virginia. At this orphanage, they found a two year old beach blonde, blue eyed little angle named Hailey Finnegan. They both fell instantly in love with her and decided she was the one. Once meeting Hailey, there was no need to continue the search of a child.

"I do recall it was around three o'clock sharp when I arrived home from the fire department when I got the call, which changed our lives." Caleb said.

It was a casual day, in the Holt household. Caleb and Catherine were both at work at their jobs. While they were working hard, the house was silent except for the phones that keep ringing off the hook. Once Caleb arrived home he noticed the voice mail was full.

"Hmm… Wonder who has called?" Caleb questioned himself.

None of the voice mails had caught his attention except one from the West Virginia Orphanage Association. They had called wanting to notify Mr. and Mrs. Holt Hailey was ready to be picked up.

"I can not wait to tell Catherine, that Hailey is ready to be picked up! I have not been this excited in a long time!" thought Caleb.

Sure enough, Catherine stepped through the door. Caleb rushed to meet her at the door. He greeted her with a nice gentle kiss on her medium toned, soft, perfect shaped check bone. Catherine immediately replied with "Woah! What are you so excited about?"

"I have some exciting news!' Caleb shouted.

"What's the great news? Please tell!" Catherine spoke in an eagerly tone.

"Okay! Okay… Once I arrived home from work, I noticed the voice mail was full. Just as I was about to turn it off, because it had been previously all junk mail….."

"Go on."

"I noticed the West Virginia Orphanage Association had called trying to notify us that Hailey could be picked up!"

"Really! I can not wait to hold her in my arms and call her my own daughter!"

"Yes, really. The say we can pick her up tomorrow morning in the airport."

"Great, I can take off work tomorrow to go with you to pick her up!"

As night fell and morning began to set, Catherine and Caleb waited anxiously for the time to come. They loaded up and headed for the airport.

"Oh… I can not wait!" Catherine stated.

Once they arrived at the airport and picked Hailey up they headed home to settle her in.

As the week continued to go on, they started noticing some troubles. These troubles weren't any ordinary troubles. They were cooperation and marriage troubles. As they noticed, things weren't getting any better throughout the week. Catherine filed for a divorce.

"How? What? Please, Catherine I can change! Please, give me another chance!" cried Caleb.

"No, Caleb it's the only choice for us. You never have time to help and care for Hailey or around the house. We are constantly fighting. It's useless!" Catherine sobbed.

Caleb was determined he would not let his high school sweetheart, wife, and best friend go. Caleb thought and thought of ways to save their marriage. His plan was to call his father.

"Dad I need your help!" commanded Caleb over the telephone.

"Anything son, what seems to be the problem?" Mr. Holt replied in a worried tone.

"Well… you see Catherine and I are going through the same thing that you and mother did in your younger days."

"Ahh... I see."

"Yes, so can you perhaps help me out?"

"Absolutely, I can bring over the book that your mother and I used to help save our marriage."

"Thanks dad. I would appreciate it a lot!"

"You're welcome. Now Caleb, you must remember these things take time and determination."

Once Caleb had received the book of "proof", he started day by day doing each and every challenge the book gave. He was determined to win her love back.

By day twenty-three out of thirty, Catherine had told Caleb about how she had been seeing a difference in his actions toward their marriage. She also told him about how he was starting to take care of all the chores that had to be done. Then Caleb apologized for all the damage he has caused and the pain he has made Catherine face. He also apologized for not being the best father and husband that he could be.

Catherine and Caleb had started to talk things over and Caleb had started to finally win Catherine's heart back over. Eventually, they both came to reconciliation. They then started working together as a couple and not as individuals to help care for their precious daughter Hailey Finnegan.

"I'm so glad we could work things out!" exclaimed Catherine.

"So am I. Like I have always told you some things come in life either they're a lesson or a blessing!" replied Caleb.

They went together to wake Hailey up from her nap to take her outside to enjoy the fresh, hot, summer heat of Georgia.

"I still can't believe we made it through this tragic week, can you?" stated Caleb.

"Me either but we did. We made it and now we know nothing is impossible when we unite." Catherine replied.

"Aye, we started from the bottom and now we're here!" Caleb recalled.

ocument here...


End file.
